


빨간양말임스

by lazy_lemon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>미완 주의</p>
            </blockquote>





	빨간양말임스

옛날 옛날.. 은 아니고 시대를 알 수 없는 어느 시간, 어느 때. 숲을 끼고 있는 작은 마을이 있었답니다. 마을은 작았지만 있을 것은 다 있어서 아름다운 아가씨도 있고, 멋진 신사님도 있고, 어디나 끼지 못해 안달인 놈팽이도 있었지요. 이 마을에는 유명한 놈팽이가 하나 있었으니 이름하여 빨간 양말 임스! 임스는 윙크 한 번이면 동네 처녀들이 쓰러질 법한 매력적인 눈웃음과, 요염한 입술을 가지고 있었어요.  
얼굴 값을 한다고 임스는 건드리지 않은 동네 처녀가 없다는 소문이 자자했답니다. 하지만 사실 그건 동네 사람들의 입방아일 뿐, 사실 임스는 자신이 저 눈처럼 깨끗하다고 말하고는 했어요. 그럴 때 마다 동네 처녀들은 하나같이 까르륵 웃으며 넘어갔고, 그러면 임스는 응큼하게 웃으며 그녀들의 허리에 척- 하니 팔을 감곤 했답니다.

마을 옆에 있는 숲에는 늑대가 한마리 살고 있었어요. 점잖은 신사님이 바로 여기 있었습니다. 항상 단정하게 옷을 차려입고, 우아하게 숲을 산책하는 남자의 이름은 아서였어요. 그가 왜 늑대라는 오명을 쓰게 되었는지는 아서 스스로도 몰라요. 하지만 그는 신경쓰지 않았답니다. 다른 이들이 그를 경계해서 숲에 오지 않으니 이 숲은 온전히 그의 차지였으니까요. 그는 넓은 장원에서 고즈넉한 여유를 누릴 수 있는 부유한 삶을 원했거든요.

그렇게 마을에는 빨간 양말 임스가, 숲에는 점잖은 늑대 아서가 살고 있는 마을에 어느 날 일이 생겼어요. 무시무시한 마녀가 임스네 마을에 찾아들었거든요. 그 뿐이라면 별 문제가 아니었을텐데, 그 마녀는 정확히 임스의 집 앞에 도착했어요. 늦은 밤. 달도 없는 어둑한 밤에 스산하게 선 마녀는 매력적인 미소를 지으며 임스의 집 문을 두드렸어요. 배를 긁으며 집에서 나온 임스는 금세 눈이 휘둥그레졌습니다. 그 마녀 옆에는 임스의 친구 코브가 서 있었거든요.

소개가 늦었지만 임스에게는 옆 마을에 사는 코브라는 친구가 있었답니다. 그 친구는 어딘지 남다른 구석이 있었어요. 임스는 그가 다른 이들에게서 숨겨진 비밀을 빼내는데 천부적인 재능이 있다는 것을 잘 알고 있었습니다. 그래서 사실 임스는 코브를 별로 좋아하지 않았어요. 눈같이 순결하다는 임스의 마음속을 언제 어떻게 들추어낼 지 모를 일이었거든요. 하지만 무엇보다도, 임스는 그의 이기심을 싫어했어요. 이를테면, 지금과 같은 상황 말이죠.  
코브에게는 사랑하는 여자친구가 있었어요. 그녀는 정말 아름답지만 꼭 그만큼 무서웠답니다. 유명한 마녀인 그녀는 훌륭한 약을 만들어내기도 했고, 멋진 건물을 설계하거나 효율적인 기구들을 고안하기도 했어요. 이 시대에 그런 일을 한다는 것은, 특히나 여자가 그런 일을 한다는 것은 마녀로 몰리기 딱 좋은 일이었죠. 하지만 그녀에게는 대 장원의 영주이자 대 학자라는 멋진 아버지가 있었고, 그 멋진 아버지는 그만큼 멋진 바람막이가 되어주었답니다. 그녀와 코브가 사랑에 빠진 것은 사실 특이한 일이 아닐지도 몰라요. 무어라 꼭 집어 설명할 수 없지만 임스는 저 둘이 만난 것은 그저 운명이라고 밖에는 할 수 없는 그런 이유가 있다고 믿었어요.

아무튼 문제는 그와 그녀가 임스를 찾아왔다는 것이었어요. 사랑의 도피 중이니 숨겨달라는 부탁에 임스는 조금 난처해졌습니다. 귀찮았거든요. 코브가 귀찮은 것이 아니라 그가 몰고 올 많은 일들이. 그래서 임스는 망설였고, 망설이는 임스를 보던 코브가 말했어요.  
"옆 숲에 숨는건 어떨까?"  
"그 숲엔 늑대가 살아."  
하지만 임스는 좋은 생각이라는 것에 동의하고 말았어요. 늑대따위, 쫓아내면 그만이죠. 그래서 임스는 늑대를 쫓아내려 숲에 들어가기로 했어요. 물론, 혼자서.

그래서 용감한 임스는 숲 속에 들어가게 되었습니다. 코브는 임스에게 칼을 주었고, 멜은 정체를 알 수 없는 묘약을 주었어요. 임스는 그것들을 아무렇게나 주머니에 밀어넣은 채 행운의 빨간 양말을 신고 숲에 들어갔습니다. 발걸음도 경쾌하게, 임스는 주변 따위는 경계하지 않고 숲속을 걸었어요. 그것은 정말 기분 좋은 일이었거든요.

그렇게 임스는 숲 속을 헤메기 시작했어요. 무시무시한 늑대가 산다는 소문과 달리 숲속은 고요하기 짝이 없었습니다. 게다가 아름답기까지 했죠. 임스는 늑대 따위는 잊어버린 채 콧노래를 부르며 숲을 산책했어요. 다음번엔 뒷집에 사는 린다를 데리고 와 볼까, 하는 속내가 응큼한 생각으로 키득거리면서 말이죠. 그 순간이었어요. 고요한 덤불 너머에서 부스럭거리는 소리가 들려왔습니다. 임스의 몸이 긴장했어요. 사실 다른 사람들이 쉽게 잊어서 그렇지 임스는 사냥꾼이었답니다. 사냥터지기라는 가업을 버렸지만 총 쏘는 실력 만큼은 일품이었죠. 아쉽게도 총은 진작에 도박으로 날려먹어 손 안에 없지만 그래도 사냥꾼의 감이 임스에게 말해주고 있었어요. 저것은 늑대다- 라고요.

임스는 숨을 죽여 덤불 가까이 다가갔습니다. 때마침 슬슬 배도 고파오는 중이었거든요. 다른 작은 짐승이면 잡아서 끼니를 때우고, 늑대면 잡아서 껍질을 벗겨 팔고 하루 빨리 코브와 멜이라는 짐덩어리 커플을 치워버려야 했거든요. 조심스럽게 몸을 웅크리고 살그머니 손을 뻗어 잎사귀들을 젖히는데, 그 순간. 다시 부스럭거리는 소리가 들려왔어요! 이번엔 조금 더 가까운 곳에서 말이죠. 임스는 깊게 심호흡을 하고는 주머니를 뒤적여 코브가 준 칼을 꺼내들었어요. 하나, 둘, 셋. 마음 속으로 천천히 센 숫자가 셋에 달했을 때, 임스는 커다란 소리를 지르며 자리에서 일어났습니다.  
"와악!!!!"  
"......."  
하지만 그 자리에 있는 것은 늑대가 아니었어요. 늘씬한 몸에 잘 맞는 정장을 갖추어 입은 매력적인 청년이 어딘지 한심하다는 표정으로 임스를 바라보았습니다.  
"지금, 내 영지에 무단 침입한 것은 아나요?"  
남자는 미간 가득 주름을 잡으며 짜증스럽게 임스에게 쏘아붙였어요. 임스는 당황을 금치 못하며 서둘러 칼을 숨겼답니다.

 

임스는 천천히 남자를 살펴보았어요. 숲 속의, 특히나 어두운 숲 속의 늑대는 그 어떤 마녀보다도 위험해서 사람으로도 변신할 수 있었으니까요. 하지만 남자에게서는 이상한 구석을 찾아볼 수 없었어요. 깊숙이 눌러 쓴 실크 햇 아래로 가느스름 쳐진 눈꼬리가 자못 험악하게 임스를 노려보고 있었지만 그것 따위는 아무래도 좋을 만큼 남자는 완벽한 몸매를 가지고 있었답니다.  
꿀꺽. 임스는 저도 모르게 마른 침을 삼켰어요. 제 앞에서 흉흉한 분위기를 풍기고 있는 것과는 달리 남자는 꽤나 임스의 취향이었거든요. 날씬한 허리를 감싼 베스트와 그 아래 꼭꼭 단추를 채운 하얀 셔츠. 가느다란 어깨 위에 얹혀진 코트까지도 멋지게 주름이 잡혀 그의 탄탄하면서도 늘씬한 몸매를 돋보이게 해 주고 있었어요.

“뭐, 여기에 늑대가 산다고 해서.”

임스는 어깨를 으쓱이고는 칼을 내렸습니다. 그제서야 남자도 조심스럽게 임스를 바라보았어요. 여전히 경계를 풀지 않은 짙은 갈색의 눈동자가 무언가를 떠올리게 했지만 임스는 애써 고개를 저으며 남자에게 손을 내밀었습니다.

“이 숲이 당신의 영지라고?”  
“아닐 것은 뭡니까?”

한 참이나 임스의 손을 바라보던 남자가 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했습니다. 마지못한 듯 임스의 손을 아슬하게 잡은 손에는 꽤나 고급 가죽으로 만들어진 장갑이 끼워져 있었어요. 보들보들하고 얇은 가죽 아래로 남자의 체온이 느껴졌습니다.

“아무튼. 늑대가 산다는 숲인데. 위험하진 않은가?”

남자가 입가를 실룩였습니다. 얇은 입술이 쨍-하니 맑은 소리를 내며 당겨지다가 이내 부드럽게 풀어지는 것을 임스는 넋을 잃고 바라보았어요.

“그 말은 제가 그대로 돌려주도록 하죠.”

남자가 빙글 웃으며 고개를 기울였습니다. 임스는 그것이 주위에 다른 사람이 있는지 확인하려는 움직임이라는 것을 알아차렸어요. 슬쩍 열이 오른 뺨을 문지르며 임스는 헛기침을 했습니다.

“여기까지 혼자 온 것도 사실이지만, 그렇다고 위험할 것은 없었어. 오히려.”

남자가 눈을 빛내며 임스를 바라보았어요. 가늘게 쳐진 눈꼬리 아래 밤색의 눈동자가 서늘하게 반짝거렸습니다. 임스는 그 눈동자를 어디선가 본 적이 있다고 생각했어요. 기억이 나지 않는 꿈처럼 희미하게. 하지만 명확한 기시감을 가지고 있는.

“오히려..?”

멍하니 남자의 눈동자에 시선을 빼앗겨 채 잇지 못한 뒷말이 궁금했던지 남자가 재촉하듯 임스를 바라보았습니다. 임스는 결국 웃음을 터트릴 수 밖에 없었어요.

“오히려, 아름답기까지 하던걸.”

그리고 지금 이 순간 가장 아름다운 것은 바로 달링, 당신이라고 말하고 싶은 것은 간신히 혀를 깨물어가며 참았답니다. 임스도 체면이라는 것이 있었거든요. 놀랍지만요.  
임스의 속내가 어떠하든, 남자는 임스의 말에 만족한 듯 보였어요. 다시금 생긋 웃어보였거든요. 보드라운 곡선을 그리는 뺨에 패이는 볼우물에 다시 한 번 시선을 빼앗겼다가, 임스는 가까스로 저만치 날아가려는 정신줄을 잡아당겼어요.

“아, 나는 임스.”

지금까지 그저 멀거니 대화만 주고받았던 것이 억울했습니다. 진작에 통성명을 하고, 저 이쁜이 사는 곳도 알아내고, 그러면서 바래다 주겠다며 시간을 벌어 이런 짓, 저런 짓도 할 수 있었을텐데. 임스는 행운의 빨간 양말을 한 번 바라보고는 다시 남자를 바라보았어요.

“나는…….”

남자가 눈동자를 한 번 굴렸습니다. 남자의 가느다란 손가락이 천천히 모자의 챙을 잡았어요. 남자의 입술이 삐뚜름하게 곡선을 그리고, 그 아래서 새하얀 이가 빛났습니다. 임스는 지금 이 분위기 역시 어딘가 익숙하다는 것을 깨달았습니다.

“나는, 아서.”

남자가 정중하게 그 이름을 내어놓았어요. 동시에 부드럽게 인사를 하듯 무릎을 굽히며 모자를 들어올렸습니다. 임스는 당황하고 말았지요. 임스의 마을에서는 이렇게 격식을 차린 인사를 하는 사람은 없었거든요. 아, 영주님만 빼고요.  
당황한 와중에도 임스는 엉거주춤 덩달아 무릎을 굽히는 것을 잊지 않았고, 자신의 순발력에 감탄을 했으며, 하얀 이마 위로 흘러내린 짙은 갈색의 머리카락에 넋을 잃었습니다. 매끈하고 보드라워보이는 머리카락이 햇살 아래 탐스럽게 빛났어요.  
임스의 행동이 마음에 든 듯 남자, 아서가 다시 한 번 미소지었습니다. 가볍게 손목을 움직이자 아서의 손에 들린 모자가 완전히 머리에서 빠져나왔어요. 임스는 깜짝 놀라고 말았습니다. 그 자리에서 그대로 굳어진 임스에게, 남자가 부드러운 목소리로 말을 이었어요.

“늑대랍니다.”

남자의 머리카락 사이로, 곧게 선 귀가 쫑긋거렸습니다.

“늑대랍니다.”

남자의 머리카락 사이로, 곧게 선 귀가 쫑긋거렸습니다. 임스는 멍하니 남자를 바라보았어요. 남자와 이야기하는 내내, 그리고 그의 시선에서, 움직임에서 줄곧 느껴지던 기시감은 바로 이 이유였던 것이었습니다. 사냥꾼은 본능적으로 사냥감을 알아보는 법이죠. 물론 사냥감 또한, 제 목숨을 위협하는 사냥꾼을 알아보는 법입니다.

“어… 그럼…….”

임스는 입안으로 중얼거렸어요. 그에 따라 아서의 귀가 덩달아 쫑긋거렸습니다. 임스는 문득 그 귀를 만져보고 싶다는 생각을 했어요. 언젠가 만져본 적 있는 고양이의 귀는 야들야들하고 보드라웠습니다. 저 귀도 그럴까…  
한 번 빠져들기 시작한 생각은 임스를 좀처럼 놓아주지 않아서, 임스는 자신이 칼을 가지고 있다는 사실도, 눈 앞의 남자는 그렇게 자신이 찾던, 없애야 하는 늑대라는 사실도 잊고 말았어요. 한참이나 멍청하게 남자를 바라보던 임스가 가까스로 헛기침을 하며 남자를 바라보았습니다.

“그럼…….”

임스의 말꼬리를 따라 아서가 고개를 기울였습니다. 아서는 천천히 다시 모자를 고쳐 썼고, 귀는 그 아래로 다시 숨어버렸어요. 임스는 아쉬움을 애써 감추며 다시 한 번 아서를 살펴보았습니다. 아무리 보아도 그 무시무시하다는 늑대와는 닮은 구석이 없어 보였어요. 그냥, 조용한 숲을 산책하는 공자님 같은. 그런 분위기.  
여담이지만 임스는 영주님 댁에 가 본 적이 있었고, 그 댁 공자님도 본 적이 있었답니다. 공자님의 새푸른 눈동자보다 지금 눈 앞의 아서의 갈색 눈동자가 더 탐스러워 보였어요. 적어도 지금의 임스에게는 말이죠.

“그럼……?”

계속해서 말허리를 자르는 임스에 지쳤다는 듯 아서가 되물었습니다. 그 소리에 놀란 듯 임스는 헛숨을 삼켰어요.

“꼬, 꼬리도 있나?”

순간 정적이 숲 속에 내려앉았습니다. 아서는 얼굴 가득 한심하다는 표정으로 임스를 바라보았어요. 팽팽하게 당겨진 듯 하던 공기는 어느새 깨져나가고, 그저 어색한 침묵만이 감돌았습니다. 임스는 혀를 깨물며 자신의 빨간 양말을 노려보았어요. 얼굴이 화끈거렸습니다. 그런 것을 물어보다니. 터질 것 처럼 열이 오른 뺨을 착착 내려치고 싶지만 참았어요. 이 남자 앞에서는 그런 짓을 하면 안될 것 같았거든요. 행운의 빨간 양말도 신었는데, 오늘은 영 안 풀리는 날인 것 같았어요.

“뭐…….”

아서가 나직히 한숨을 내 쉬었습니다. 임스는 그 소리에 고개를 들었다가 자연스럽게 그의 허리를 타고 돌아 엉덩이 쪽으로 흘러가려는 시선에 화들짝 놀라 고개를 돌렸어요.

“당연히 늑대라면 있는 거죠.”

아서가 코트 깃을 추슬렀어요. 임스는 마른 침을 삼키며 아서를 바라보았습니다. 아서를 잡아야 하는데, 그래서 가죽을 벗겨서 팔아 도박 자금도 마련하고, 코브 커플을 숲으로 쫒아 내야 하는데. 그런 애초의 목적은 잊어버린지 오래에요. 돌아설 수도, 그렇다고 아서를 잡을 수 도 없이 애매한 상황에 임스는 그대로 굳어버리고 말았습니다.

“그건 그렇고, 시간이 괜찮다면 차라도 한 잔 하지 않겠습니까?”

아서가 임스를 향해 부드럽게 웃어보였어요. 임스는 다시 한 번 움찔거렸고, 다음 순간에는 성을 지키는 조각상이라도 된 듯 빳빳해질 수 밖에 없었습니다. 아서의 손가락이 임스의 손등을 스치고 지나갔거든요. 언제 장갑을 벗었을까요. 햇빛 아래 드러난 아서의 손가락은 새하얗고 날씬했습니다. 임스는 그동안 만나왔던 그 어떤 아가씨의 손보다 아서의 손이 더 예쁘다는 것을 부인할 수 없었어요.

“어때요?”

임스에게서 대답이 없자 이번엔 아서가 조금 더 다가섰습니다. 뺨에 약한 살랑임이 닿았어요. 그것이 아서의 입김이라는 것을 알자 임스는 더 붉어질 수 없을 것 같던 얼굴에 한층 더 열이 오르는 것을 알아차리고는 소스라치며 한 걸음 물러섰어요. 아서가 작게 키득거리는 소리가 귓가에 울렸어요. 임스는 가까스로 정신을 차릴 수 있었습니다.

“조, 좋아!”

세차게 고개를 끄덕이며 지금 자신이 너무 부끄러워서, 임스는 그대로 달아나고 싶었습니다. 하지만 그럴 수 없었어요. 지금 눈 앞의 늑대는 정말 더할 나위 없이 완벽한 사냥감이고, 탐스러운 목표물이었거든요. 잊고 있었던 사냥꾼의 피가 임스의 혈관 속을 세차게 돌기 시작했어요. 하지만, 정말 안타까운 것은 임스의 본능이 아무리 아우성을 쳐도 임스는 그 이유를 제대로 알지 못한다는 것이었어요. 그러니 임스가 그저 그런 놈팽이로 남을 수 밖에 없었던거죠.  
임스는 스리슬적 손등을 매만져 보았습니다. 방금 전 아서의 손 끝이 부드럽게 스쳤던 곳이에요. 매끈하고 고운 손가락이 사뿐하게 내려앉아 피부를 스쳤을 때, 온 몸에 전율이 일었습니다. 임스는 다시 아서를 바라보았지만 무표정한 얼굴은 그저 고요하게 가라앉은 채였어요. 하지만 그 얼굴을 보는 것 만으로도 심장이 나풀거리며 뛰었습니다. 무어라 딱히 집어 말할 수 없는 감정들의 흔들림에 임스는 입술을 깨물었지만 그 뿐이었어요. 새초롬하니 자신을 바라보는 밤색 눈동자에 임스는 헛기침을 하고는 시선을 돌렸답니다. 눈동자와 같은 빛깔의, 보드라운 털로 덮힌 귀가 마치 웃음이라도 짓는 듯 쫑긋거렸어요.

“이 쪽으로.”

아서가 고개를 살짝 기울여 보였어요. 더 없이 우아한 동작으로 돌아 선 그가 천천히 숲 속으로 걸어 들어 갔어요. 임스는 잡아 먹힐 지 모른다는 불안감 따위는 던져 버린 지 오래로, 그저 홀린 듯 아서의 등 뒤를 따라 걸었습니다.

 

발 아래서 바삭거리는 소리와 함께 오래된 낙엽이 새로운 풀 속에 뒤섞여 바스라집니다. 임스는 앞서가는 아서의 뒷모습만을 뚫어지게 바라보았어요. 따가울 법도 한 시선이지만 아서는 돌아보는 일 없이 제 갈 길만을 가고 있고요. 임스는 재게 걸음을 옮겨 아서를 놓치지 않으려 바싹 따라붙으면서도 여전히 시선은 아서에게 고정하고 있었습니다. 정확히는 아서의 허리에. 더 정확히는 허리와 엉덩이가 이어지는 그 어디쯤을.  
사실, 지금 임스의 온 신경을 다 잡아 끌고 있는 것은 바로 아서의 ‘꼬리’였거든요. 꼬리. 아마도 그의 머리카락 색을 닮아 소담한 갈빛으로 풍성하게 빛날 꼬리에 대한 환상이 임스의 머리를 가득 채우고 있었어요. 단정하게 몸을 가린 코트 아래 숨겨져 있을 꼬리는 그저 상상만 하는 것으로도 충분히 즐거웠습니다.

“자아…….”

그래서 아서가 걸음을 멈추었을 때, 그의 등에 부딪힐 뻔 했지만 임스는 아슬아슬하게 멈출 수 있었어요. 아서는 고개를 조금 기울이고 묘하게 미소를 담은 시선으로 임스를 돌아보았습니다.

“누추하지만, 부디.”

그리고 또 이어지는 것은 영주님이나 할 법한 우아한 인사. 임스는 엉거주춤 머리를 숙여보였어요. 하지만 그보다 더 빠르게, 아서의 손이 임스의 손목을 낚아채었습니다.

“어, 아..?”  
“발 밑은 언제나 조심해야 한다고요.”

아서는 무심히 시선을 떨구며 손을 놓았습니다. 어딘지 미끄러지듯 끈적하게 떨어지는 체온에 임스는 자신도 모르게 어깨를 떨었어요. 아서를 따라 시선을 발 밑으로 옮기자 자잘하게 놓인 디딤돌 사이에 제법 큰 홈이 파여있었어요. 발을 헛디딘다면 충분히 넘어질 수 있을 법한.  
임스는 헛기침을 하며 몸을 바로 세웠습니다. 다시 걸음을 옮기기 시작한 아서를 따라 몸을 돌리자 눈에 들어온 것은 자그마하지만 충분히 우아한 저택이었어요. 임스는 탄성을 내리누르며 아서를 바라보았습니다. 아서는 느릿느릿 문을 열고 임스를 안으로 들여보냈어요. 저택 안은 그 언젠가 영주님 댁에 사슴 가죽을 손질하러 갔을 때 보았던 것 보다 말끔했고, 더 우아했답니다. 두리번거리며 내부를 돌아보는 임스의 손을 끌어다 푹신한 의자에 앉힌 아서가 어디론가 사라졌어요. 덕분에 임스는 눈치를 보지 않고 천천히 실내를 살펴볼 수 있었습니다.  
반짝이는 샹들리에, 푹신한 카펫, 말끔한 고급 가구들. 하지만 사람이 머문 흔적이 없는 서늘한 공간. 문득 전설이 떠올랐어요. 숲 속. 검고 짙은 숲 속에 사는 우아한 늑대는 영주님보다 더 훌륭한 성에서 더 고상하게 생활하지만 어쩔 수 없는 짐승이라 탐스러운 먹잇감 앞에서는 이를 드러내는 것을 서슴치 않는다는.  
임스는 다시 한 번 아서를 바라보았습니다. 코트와 모자를 벗고는 티포트와 찻잔이 담긴 쟁반을 들고 다가오는 아서는 여전히 새침한 표정이었어요. 갈색 머리카락 위로 조금 더 짙은 색의 귀가 쫑긋하니 솟아있고, 보송하게 난 털 아래 얇은 귓바퀴가 분홍빛으로 선명했습니다. 임스는 그 귀를 멍하니 바라보다 전설 따위는 말끔히 잊기로 했어요. 전설은 전설일 뿐이고, 아무리 보아도 저 늑대는 잡아먹기보다는 잡아 먹히기 딱 좋은 인상으로 보였거든요.

“어, 저기…….”  
“차라도 한 잔…”

저도 모르게 입 밖에 낸 소리가 아서의 목소리와 뒤섞여 버렸습니다. 임스는 어색하게 웃으며 아서의 손에서 쟁반을 받아들었어요. 모르긴 몰라도 상당히 비쌀 것으로 추정되는 찻잔들을 바라보고 있자니 하얀 손이 다가와 천천히 찻잔을 채웠습니다. 순식간에 좋은 향기가 주변을 메웠어요. 임스는 찻잔을 받아 들고는 냄새를 맡는 척 하며 아서가 제 앞자리에 앉는 것을 곁눈으로 바라보았습니다. 정확히는, 그의 허리 아래로 흘러내린 꼬리를요.

“향이 좋죠?”

정말로, 만져보고 싶어서 온 몸이 달아오를 지경인데, 이 늑대는 속도 모르고 차의 향이 좋다는 둥 딴 소리만 하고 있었어요. 다른 사람 같으면 동시에 말이 나와 중간에 끊긴다면 하려던 말이 무엇이냐고 물어볼 법도 한데 말이죠. 역시 늑대라 조금 다른 건가, 하는 생각에 고개를 갸웃거리며 임스는 차를 후룩 마셨어요.  
아서의 말대로, 차는 향이 좋았답니다. 하지만 임스에게는 그저 꽃 냄새가 나는 씁쓰름한 갈색 물일 뿐이었어요. 아니, 이 차는 조금 달라서 반투명한 장미색으로 새하얀 찻잔에 넘실대고 있었지만요. 게다가 뜨거워서 감질나게 조금씩 마시고 있자니 오히려 더 목이 말라오는 기분이 들었어요. 역시 이럴 때는 차가운 맥주를 벌컥벌컥 마시는게 최고인데 말이죠. 하지만 임스는 차마 그 말을 입 밖에 내지는 못했어요. 아서가 정말로 즐거운 듯이 차를 마시고 있었거든요.  
안 그래도 가느다란 눈을 살그머니 감고는 천천히 향을 들이쉬고, 얇은 입술에 느릿느릿 찻잔을 가져갑니다. 그러고 나면 늘씬하게 뻗은 목덜미가 가볍게 넘실대고, 따라 나오는 것은 가느다란 한숨이어서. 머리 위의 귀가 부드럽게 늘어지고, 소파 위로 꼬리가 느릿하게 흔들리는 모습을 임스는 넋을 잃고 바라보았어요. 늑대의 귀와 꼬리를 한 남자는, 전혀 이상하지도, 어색하지도 않은 그 모습 그대로 예뻤으니까요.

“저기…….”

그래서 임스는 자기도 모르게 아서의 곁에 다가 앉았습니다. 아서의 손에서 조심스럽게 찻잔을 받아 들자 경계하는 듯 꼬리가 소파 위를 긁듯 움직였어요. 임스는 움찔거리는 손을 억지로 누르며 아서를 바라보았습니다. 말간 눈동자가 무슨 일이냐는 듯 임스를 올려다 보았어요.

“한 번, 만져봐도 괜찮아?”

아서가 눈을 동그랗게 떴습니다. 무슨 말인지 제대로 이해하지 못한 듯 무어라 말하려던 입술이 그대로 앙다물어졌어요. 임스가 아서의 대답을 기다리지 않고 그대로 아서의 귀를 잡았거든요. 임스는 천천히 손가락을 미끄러트렸어요. 손 끝에서 파르르 떠는 여린 피부가 뱃속 깊은 곳에 묘한 파문을 불러 일으켰습니다.

“저…. 임스…?”

아서가 조심스럽게 자신을 부르는 것을 알았지만 임스는 듣지 못한 척 귓바퀴를 따라 느릿느릿 손을 움직였어요. 가느다란 털이 매끄럽게 손 끝에 감기고, 따스한 체온이 그대로 달라붙듯 전해졌습니다. 조그마한 자극에도 파륵거리며 떨리는 귀를 조심스럽게 매만지다 스리슬적 머리에 닿는 부분을 긁어주자 아서가 마치 튀어 오르듯 급하게 허리를 휘었어요. 어느 새 임스의 팔을 잡은 아서의 손 끝에 힘이 들어가며 피부를 파고들어 피가 맺혔지만 그건 아무래도 좋았어요. 아서의 신음은 놀랄 만큼 달콤했거든요. 임스는 상기된 아서의 뺨을 바라보다 저도 모르게 아서의 귀에 입술을 가져갔어요. 바들바들 떨리는 여린 살점은 한숨에도 힘없이 녹아내리는 듯 했습니다. 임스는 천천히, 하지만 깊게 아서의 귀에 입맞추었어요.

 


End file.
